1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved load plate which can indicate a degree of the load plate being screwed onto a printed circuit board (PCB) and then prevents overstress thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent number M344587 issued to Yeh on Nov. 11, 2008 discloses a traditional socket connector for connecting a package to a substrate. The socket connector comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a positioning member near the insulating housing, a metallic cover assembled to the positioning member and covering on the insulating housing and a screw assembled to the metallic cover. The positioning member and the insulating housing are positioned on the substrate. The load plate includes a body portion and a tongue portion extending from the body portion. The tongue portion defines a hole for assembling the screw. After the package is assembled to the insulating housing, rotate the cover to a closed position and then tight the screw to a position where the cover exerts a pressure on the package to make sure that the package stays in the socket securely. However, when tight the screw, there is no any cue to tell the operator that the screw has been tighten to its correct position. If the screw does not achieve its correct position, the load plate can not exert a normal force on the package, which can not ensure the connection between the contacts of the socket connector and the package. While if the screw is over-screwed, the force exerted by the load plate will damage the contacts.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.